Gaining What Was Taken
by SpecialAgentLeonie
Summary: (Tag to Italian Job!) (How Tony and Olivia could've gotten together) While Gibbs is still in the hospital because of the complications, Tony has agreed to stay at the Gibbs house for a couple of nights, with his foster kids. But one night changes everything for the two remaining adults (SMUT!)


_**Hello!**_

_**This is a**__** one-shot tag to my story Italian Job! If you haven't read that story, which is the Third one in a Universe, you'll be utterly confused! So reading is fo your risk!**_

_**Warning. M-rated smut! You're not old enough? then don't read it. Don't like it? than don't read it! **_

_**I've writting this a long time ago. It's how I first thought I was going to bring the two together, but then I changed my mind! haha. But I still like to share it with all of you. So here it is!**_

_**Also! it's the first time that I've written smut, so reviews are greatly appreciated! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Tony had yet to go to sleep. With Gibbs in the hospital because of the complications of the surgery, Tony and the Italian girls stayed at the Gibbs house. Tony had put the girls in Gibbs bedroom and had opted to take the pull-out couch.

He had just checked on Mason and the girls, who were soundly asleep. Now he was on his way down again, but stopped at Olivia's door, when he heard noises coming from the room. He listened for a moment, to determine what it was. The noises, were whimpers and her tossing and turning. Tony's face turned sad as he turned the doorknob and opened the door of her bedroom.

''Liv?'' Tony whispered as he entered her bed room. The sounds she made were getting worse quickly and in the light that the now open door created and fell on her face, Tony could see she was having a nightmare again. He stepped into the room more, so that he could close the door behind him.

He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. He turned on the light on the bedside table, before looking back at her. He could see the sweat glittering on her. It was hard to see her like that. Hurting. ''Come on, Liv. Time to wake up'' He shook her shoulder, but she protested at the touch. He wiped her forehead, before rubbing her cheek. ''Liv'' He said again, but still no reaction. His hand went back to her shoulder and he shook her harder and spoke somewhat louder too. ''Olivia, wake up!''

Without warning she shut up in bed. Breathing heavy and fast, a wild expression on her face. She looked around, then noticed Tony sitting next to her. She began to tremble, not willing to admit it.

''Why now, Tony?'' She asked him.

''I don't know'' He replied honestly. This wasn't fair. She had her live back. Was doing great at her job and raising Mason. Why was it now that her past had to catch up with her?

''I didn't want it. I was fifteen! You should have seen him when he figured out I was pregnant'' She told him.

Tony closed his eyes. That man. He didn't want to think about this kind of possibility, but now he knew. He fucking should have known! He had seen the looks that man gave her, all the time he and that man were both at her house. He should have known!

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him. Not caring that her soaked shirt, sticked on his bare chest. ''I'm sorry'' He whispered into her hair. ''I'm sorry for all this. That you couldn't have the life you wanted. That... that you had to go through all that. I should have seen it''

''It's not your fault'' Olivia sobbed. ''Nick was also there... He didn't see it either. I should have told you''

''It's going to be alright. The nightmares will stop''

''I just want something normal, something with out pain. I want... I... I want... someone to love me. I never had that. What kind of woman am I? I never really dated. I was never loved''

''That's not true'' Tony said into her hair, tightening his grip around her.

''Name one person who loves me''

''I do'' Tony stated.

Olivia chuckled sadly through her tears. ''That's not the same, Tony. I know you do, but it's not the same. You would never love me the way I want someone to. You would never...'' She trailed off, pulled away from him and looked at him.

Tony was confused by the way she looked at him. It was unreadable, by her red rimmed eyes.

''You wouldn't...'' Olivia whispered. ''_Or would he_?'' She thought.

Suddenly she leaned closer to him and his heart started to pick up a beat as he realized what she was going to do. ''Liv...'' He started, but her lips on his cut him off.

Tony surprised himself, that through his shock he was thinking about her soft lips. So soft. So hesitant, yet wanting. But he didn't kiss her back, too shocked of what was happening. He felt her hand on his cheek, then moved it to his neck, squeezing it.

Olivia came closer to him. She didn't know what was happening. All she knew what that the one second she just thought about it and the other second she did it. Her right hand squeezing his neck, while her other pressed against his chest.

And then she felt it. Tony's lips beginning to move too, kissing her back. His arm circled around her waist, pulling her even closer. She tried to go a step further and licked his lips with her tongue asking permission and Tony surprised her by giving it.

Tony moaned into the kiss. His lips parted and his tongue brushed with hers. He let himself get carried away. She pressed harder against his chest and he shifted as he fell downwards on the bed, pulling her with him, never breaking the kiss.

''Tony'' Olivia sighed. She pulled back, only so she could take in some air, then returned her lips, this time on his throat.

Tony hands roamed over her soaked shirt, but he didn't care, he felt her curves as he guided his hands over her shoulders to her side, hips and back up. The kisses on his throat turned into nips, that sent little shock waves all the way down his spine.

Olivia shifted slightly so that her left leg was between his legs. She kissed him for a couple more moment then pulled back.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at her. It was that moment when he realized what was happening. This wasn't right. This sooo wasn't right. She was his friend. His best friend and he never did think about her this way. He pulled himself up and leaned on his elbows.

''Olivia'' He started, but didn't know what to say. She looked so hurt, so pained.

''Please'' She pleaded.

''Olivia, this isn't right'' He said quietly, willing her to understand, and trying to ignore the very large bulge that was trying to make his way out of his boxers in his pants.

''I love you'' Olivia said. ''And you love me''

''I know, but not like...'' Tony was at loss of words.

''I... I need just one time to be loved'' She said leaning down and kissed him again. ''I need you, Tony'' She sighed and felt him give him, before he pulled back again.

''We can't do this'' Tony wanted to sound convincing, but he failed.

''I need this, I can'' She slid her knee upwards and rubbed it against his fabric covered cock. He groaned and closed his eyes. ''And I think you can too'' Olivia said.

She leaned in again, but this time was met half way as Tony came up and seized her lips with his, hungrily. Why couldn't he deny her. He sat up more and pushed her back so she was lying on her back, now. He grabbed both her hands and pulled them up to above her head. He pulled back and looked at her.

She could see his dilated eyes. Dark, filled with lust. and that with his next words sent a shiver over her body. ''Say no to me Liv, cause I won't do this if you don't want this. Say no and I'll stop'' He was slightly out of breath.

She bucked her hips up to meet his and he growled and pinned her down with his legs. ''I want to be loved'' She whispered, locking her eyes with his.

''I can do that without this'' he told her.

''I want to know what it feels like to do this with someone I love. Not some random person who payed for it. Not a friend of my father.. who...'' She trailed off, not able to say the word anymore. ''Please make him go away '' She pleaded.

For a moment he just looked at her. Not knowing what to do.

Then Olivia saw the change in him. Tony wrapped one hand around her two wrists and slid his other hand down her cheek. He leaned in his kissed behind her ear. ''I will take care of you'' He whispered. ''Let me take care of you''

She nodded and Tony let go of her hands completely, he knew she understood what he meant. He kissed her and after a few minutes he began to kiss down her jaw and throat. While his hands were going down her side and stopped at the hem of her t-shirt. He looked up in her eyes for permission and got a slight nod in return.

Slowly his hands went underneath the shirt, as he returned nipping her sweet throat. He sucked lightly on her pulse point, while his hands explored over her bare stomach. An encouraging moan escaped her lips.

His hands went up and met the valley of her breasts for a moment, before going back down.

He pulled back and pulled her up with him so she sat up slightly. ''You sure?'' He asked once again, looking into her eyes for any signs why he shouldn't be doing this. This was wrong in so many ways, yet he couldn't find anything in her eyes that told him so.

She leaned in and kissed him as an answer. His fingers fumbled with the hem of her shirt for a moment before he pulled it upwards. She pulled back just long enough for him to pull the shirt over her head.

It wasn't like Tony hadn't seen her before, but this was totally different than walking into an unlocked bathroom. Now he really saw her and the scars that years of living on the streets had gotten her. But besides that, she was beautiful. Like he knew she would be. ''Gorgeous'' He said as he attacked her lips, pushing her to lie down again.

She obeyed and her hands came up to his shoulders, sliding down over his bare chest. Tony kissed his way down over her yaw, along her throat. He hovered for a moment then dipped in and took in one of her perfect buds. He heard her moan encouragingly and sucked and licked until the moans turn into soft whimpers and it was hard. Meanwhile he was massaging her sides and hips with his hands. Then he moved to the other breast and repeated his movements.

''You're beautiful, Olivia'' He whispered. His breath going over her sensitive nubs. ''Absolutely beautiful''

''Tony'' She breathed. The touches he gave her, were giving her shock waves, every touch felt hot and as if her skin was on fire.

He left her breasts, kissing and nipping his way down. Just above her bellybutton, he grinned as he heard her giggle softly. ''Nice way to remember that you are ticklish'' He commented and did it again, loving the sound that came from her, before going further south.

Tony reached the edge of her panties, He kissed just above it. He noticed that she tensed up slightly. ''You still okay?'' She nodded slightly. ''Just relax. This is all about you'' He whispered. And it was, how much his own member was aching for attention. He was going to please her first if not, only.

She let her muscles relax and sank into the mattress, leaving her body to Tony. Tony hooked his finger's under the waistband of her panties and tugged. Olivia lifted her hips and Tony slid the panties down her thighs, over her knees and down her calves until he tossed them next to the bed.

He kissed the underside of both feet and Olivia giggled. He loved that sound. He nipped his way up her legs, sucking at her popliteal, making her shiver and sighing deeply. Kissing the inside of her thighs, he inched closer and closer to her center.

He pulled back as she once again tensed. Looking at her, he saw the worry, like it was the first time. Which maybe somehow it was. He sat up some and slid his palms over her thighs, trying to calm her. ''Sssh'' He breathed. His hands went up and towards her center.

Even though she was nervous he could feel the heat coming from her. He racked finger over her lips and found them, wet and awaiting. ''Going to make you feel good, okay?'' He asked, looking her in the eyes.

''I trust you'' She whispered.

He nodded and with his thumb he found her already swollen clit. He circled his thumb over it and a moan escaped her lips. Tony kept looking at her face as her head fell back into the pillow and she closed her eyes. He leaned forward and began to nip just under her bellybutton again, as he began circling her clit.

His other hand also slid up to her center, then paused for a moment. He changed his movement on her clit, while he slit an finger into her heat.

Olivia gasped as she felt Tony's finger sliding into her. Her hips bucked up once. ''_God_'' She breathed.

Tony felt his own cock twitch at her sound. He looked up at her as he worked his finger in and out of her. He licked his lips at the sight. It was so much more arousing and erotic than he thought it would be. He added another finger enlightening a whimper from her.

''_God Liv_'' Tony moaned as her hips bucked against his thrusting fingers again and didn't stop the movement.

''Tony'' Olivia groaned as he changed his pace once again. She grabbed onto the sheets of the bed, trying to desperately hold onto something, as her body began to tremble.

''Your beautiful, Olivia Surray'' Tony told her, picking up the speed of his actions. He pushed harder against her clit. ''Let go. Come for me''

Olivia bit her lips to stifle the scream, that came from deep in her throat. Her hips bucked uncontrollably and she pushed her head deeper into her pillow, her back arched, as she convulsed and her world exploded.

Tony looked at the sight before him. God, she was sexy like that. He felt her heat clenching around his fingers as she rode out the waves. He tried to prolong her pleasure. Slowly she calmed down and just laid there, trying to catch her breath.

It made his cock twitch once again. He was rock hard himself and he felt the wet patch of pre-cum in his pants. He went to lie next to her, on his side. He watched her chest rise and fall deeply, as she panted. He couldn't resist anymore and followed invisible patterns on stomach and between her breasts. All of the sudden he was nervous to touch them again.

As Olivia came aware of her surroundings again, the first thing she noticed, or rather felt was the feeling of fingers on her stomach. She took a deep breath again, trying to get a breathing under control.

''You with me?'' Tony's voice came through. Close to her ear.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to the sight, meeting his eyes with her. ''Yeah'' She whispered.

''Olivia'' Tony wanted to say something, afraid it would be awkward. Olivia glanced down and saw the bulge still very visible in his sweatpants. She looked back up and before Tony could say more, she kissed him. She pushed him on his back and straddled his crotch. Pinning his arms to his side.

She rocked over him slightly and Tony groaned into the kiss. ''Fuck!'' He hissed.

She did it again, grinning as his hips bucked from the bed.

Tony pulled back. ''Liv...'' He panted.

She leaned down. ''I want you''

Tony knew he should say no. Stop now. He had given her what she needed. She seemed satisfied and he felt weird he had given her that. But why was it that, unwillingly his hand reached up, grabbing her by the back of her neck, pulling her down to seize her lips once again?

Her lips and mouth were like an instant drug to him. He had tasted them and he wanted more of them. Olivia hands left his wrists as he lifted her body from his. Her hands found their way to his sweatpants and as she tugged at them, he raised his hips from the bed. Olivia pulled them from his hips.

She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

''I don't like boxers'' He stated, when he saw she discovered he hadn't anything underneath.

''Hmm'' She purred and pulled the sweats all the way down then, threw them across the room. She looked appreciative at his member. She raked her fingers through his pubic hair just above his aching cock. Making him groan. She settled down on him again, trapping his cock between their bodies. She leaned down and kissed him.

His arms went around her body, pressing her against him, then his hands found their way to her head and tangled into her blond hair and he kissed her back with everything he had. She grinded her hips against him again, loving the groaning sound he made. He pulled back.

''Liv'' He gasped. ''If you keep doing that... then...'' He stopped, looking her in the eyes.

''Then why aren't you doing something about it?'' She asked him.

Tony growled, grabbing her hips and rolling them over, so he was on top of her. ''You want this?'' He grinded her now.

''Yes'' Olivia whimpered. ''Tony...''

He kissed her on the lips. ''Where?'' He asked suddenly. Olivia frowned at the question. ''Liv, I'm not doing this without a condom'' He explained.

Her eyes widened at the realization. ''Nightstand. Top drawer''

He nodded and reached over her, opened the drawer and felt around until he felt the foil and grabbed it. He tore it with his teeth and then pulled it over his member. He leaned down. Both hands on the sides of her body. He looked at her still with concerned eyes.

''Tony... please'' She begged.

Without saying anything further he grabbed his cock and positioned it against her heat. She moaned at the contact. He wrapped his hands around her thighs, lifting her hips as he thrusts into her. Olivia opened her mouth to cry out at the sensation, but Tony quickly covered his lips over hers, stifling it.

Eventually, Olivia bit his lip and Tony pulled away. ''DiNozzo!'' She growled.

Tony realized he still hadn't moved, while he was kissing her. He adjusted himself, pulled almost all the way out, but then slid back in again, eliciting another moan from her. Just that sound, made all his doubt go away for the moment as lust and desire took over. He began thrusting into her. Slow at first, but after a few moments the pace picked up, the more reaction Tony got from Olivia.

Olivia's eyes closed in ecstasy and her moans and groans became more and louder. Tony groaned again as his thrusts became even more fervent. ''Oh _God_. I can't...'' He couldn't finish his sentence as she suddenly cried out loudly and squeezed his cock. ''Damn... Olivia!'' He cried out as that sent him over this edge and he spilled his release into the condom.

His arms gave out and he fell on top of her. They were silent as they caught their breaths. Tony rolled of her and plopped down on his back next to her. He stood up for a moment, pulling the condom from himself and threw it away in the trash can, then he went to her bed and laid down next to her again.

He opened his mouth to say something, but felt her move next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and her arm over his stomach. A moment later she was asleep.

Tony wrapped a arm around her body, pulling her naked body against his. Her beautiful naked body.

..._Her naked body_.

Oh, no... What had he done? Was he going to regret this now? He just had sex with Olivia. His best friend, for some many years. This wasn't supposed to happen. But she needed it, didn't she? ''_But what if she's going to regret it?_'' He asked himself. ''_Oh God! Gibbs is going to kill me_''

Tony felt terrified. Not only because of Gibbs, but more because of how he felt about it. How he had given into her so easily. How he couldn't resist. What the hell was going on? He squeezed his eyes shut, at the thought of how this was going to end.

* * *

_**How was that? How do you think, that would've played out if I used this in the story? Should I have used this or do you think the way it was now, was just as fitting?**_

_**tell me! I'd love to know ^^ **_

_**Thank you all for reading! Leonie**_


End file.
